1. Technical Field
The field of this invention is heat pump systems and heat transfer elements useful in such systems. The heat transfer elements of this invention are finned tube heat exchanger member having as an integral part thereof an activated carbon adsorbent.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Heat pump systems have the advantage over conventional air conditioning systems in that they can function as heating units in the winter months.
To maximize the efficiency of heat pump systems, for example such systems as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,042,259 and 5,046,319, it is desirable to improve the heat transfer rate between the fluids, for example between the refrigerant or working fluid and the heat transfer fluid. Various heat exchanger designs are commercially available for transfer of heat between fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,558 discloses a finned tube heat exchanger member having an adsorbent in the space between fins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,330 discloses a process for forming high density activated carbon in cast or molded forms using PVA or methylcellulose as a binder. Methods of making moldable forms of activated carbon are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,310.